Solo quiero un beso
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Solo quiero un beso, una petición difícil de cumplir, un amor imposible en la puerta y una inminente negación.


Solo te pido un beso.

El caballero de Virgo se atrevió a ir. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera o intentara funcionaría, que no importaba que hiciera, Ikky no le correspondería, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Solo quiero un beso tuyo, es todo lo que te pido -se decía en lo que avanzaba rápidamente entre las calles casi desiertas de Tokio. Sentía que debía cumplir con su tan deseado anhelo.

Se detuvo frente a un viejo pero aún servible edificio. Sabía por Shun que Ikky no era de las personas que socializaran muy a menudo, sabía también que no aceptó la invitación de Athena de quedarse en la Mansión que por derecho es de ellos.

Sabía por sí mismo que Ikky tenía un cariño reservado por alguien que no vería nunca más.

Pero debía intentarlo, no importaba si era rechazado de nueva cuenta, cuando menos, debía probar sus irresistibles labios, sin embargo¿qué esperanzas tenía de lograrlo?

Detuvo sus pensamiento al escuchar el vehículo de Ikky detenerse detrás de él, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa...

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Qué manera de saludar, pensó Shaka.

Yo... -en realidad, Shaka ni siquiera había pensado qué responder en esa situación, cerró la boca un instante y prosiguió- venía a verte.

Aqui me tienes, ya me viste -el caballero de Fénix avanzó sin cuidado directo al edificio- ahora lárgate.

Sin darse cuenta, Shaka detuvo a Ikky del brazo, ya había intentado antes, desde que terminaron todas las guerras existidas y por existir, y jamás había conseguido del Fénix algo, por lógica, esa era su última oportunidad.

Solo dame unos minutos -dijo mientras soltaba a Ikky y este se volvía hacia él- por favor, solo déjame explicar...

No hay nada que yo quiera saber de ti -alzó la voz el Fénix- ni de nadie. Fui muy claro esa última vez.

Shaka no podía darse por vencido, ya sabía que le esperaba una buena pelea verbal contra Ikky, que se arriesgaba a llegar a los golpes con tal de que le dejaran en paz.

Y sabía que, a pesar de estar fallecida de hace mucho tiempo, Esmeralda siempre había sido el amor verdadero de Ikky, y este le seguía siendo fiel.

Pasa ya -le dijo Ikky mientras señalaba el edificio- No quiero que mis vecinos piensen mal de mi.

Evidentemente, varia gente se había acercado, atraídos por la misteriosa prescencia de un joven tan atractivo como lo es Shaka.

Al pasar, Shaka descubrió que no estaba muy errado en sus pensamientos, el lugar era, evidentemente, un lugar con apenas lo necesario para vivir, pero a diferencia de otros sitios, este se hallaba inmerso en un ambiente de nostalgia, como si fuerael refugio de Ikky para desahogar sus penas.

¿Tomas agua o acaso tus creencias budistas te han permitido probar el café? -preguntó Ikky en evidente sarcasmo.

.-U Muy gracioso, pero no quiero nada, gracias.

No importa, de cualquier manera no tengo suficiente café -dijo mientras encendía una cafetera algo usada- y aunque pudieras probarlo, Athena no les permite beber nada que no sea agua o jugo natural.

Quiero hablar acerca de lo que pasó el otro día -Shaka se paró frente a Ikky, clavando su mirada en el caballero de bronce- y quiero que sepas que hablo en serio.

Ikky mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva por unos momentos, si realmente hablaba en serio, Shaka debía estar sufriendo tanto como se imaginaba.

Pero también era cierto que él se había jurado solo amar a Esmeralda, ya que ella y su hermano se volvieron su única razón de vivir.

El solo recuerdo de las palabras de consuelo que Esmeralda le dio en la Isla de la Reina Muerte eran suficiente motivo para que el poderoso Fénix cayera bajo los efectos de la tristeza y, por consiguiente, las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro.

La cafetera terminó de calentar el agua para el café, llenando la habitación del amargo aroma, tan amargo como las lágrimas de dolor del caballero.

Shaka pensaba en todo lo que podría decirle, pero a la ves, callaba, cerrando sus ojos, indagó en el alma de Ikky y descubrió que este SI le amaba, pero era más su amor por Esmeralda.

Un amor totalmente puro, y sin embargo, imposible.

Más de lo que quería hacer, menos de lo que esperaba. Con la esperanza de probar los labios del Fénix, el caballero de la Virgen lo lastimó en lo más profundo del alma, y ser conciente de ello fue lo peor que haya podido haber hecho...

Solo te lo diré una ves más -dijo Ikky mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas- lárgate y no me vulevas a buscar, a menos que se trate de algo de verdadera importancia.

En absoluto silencio, Shaka se encaminó a la puerta, y sin volverse, de retiró de ahi, con su amor herido a causa suya y su corazón en pedazos.

FIN

Dedicado a Varda Elentari.


End file.
